


Living Weapon

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [75]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She isn't here to cause harm to anyone, just to find her wayward partner and Doctor Foster's missing intern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha Romanov, after Thor returns to Earth at the end of Thor II  
> Prompt: Weapon  
> Alternate Universe: Holding Onto Each Other

She is a weapon. She has agency, yes, and choices, but that only means she is a weapon that can direct itself. It doesn't change what she is.

Natasha stands under a dome of gold, on a floor that shifts with coruscating lights, watching the amber-eyed gatekeeper who's been overrode by JARVIS hacking the bridge that connects Asgard to the rest of the worlds. She isn't here to cause harm to anyone, just to find her wayward partner and Doctor Foster's missing intern, but she still has to get past the gatekeeper.

"They will not welcome you, Agent Romanov." The gatekeeper's voice is deep, and his tone steady as he watches her as intently as she watches him. Missing as little as she does, and probably aware of more. It's a little disconcerting.

"I didn't expect them to." Natasha had nurtured a tiny hope that perhaps Clint would have the sense to at least speak to her willingly. It will make things easier if she can assure the rest of the team that no, Clint didn't get brainwashed by Loki again. Thor's word isn't enough for her, and apparently isn't enough for Tony or Bruce, not by itself. That her telling them the same will suffice is a surprise, but a pleasant one.

"You will find them in the palace. I wish you luck." The gatekeeper is not going to stop her walking into Asgard, and Natasha is curious why that is. Not enough to pass up the opportunity now, but enough that she now has another question to answer while she's inside. What is happening on Asgard that their gatekeeper isn't trying to keep her out?

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha is the one who came to Asgard, of the three who were concerned, to find Clint and Darcy after Thor returned because Tony knows Pepper will kill him if he throws himself into danger when she won't even know what's happened until he comes back (and because he's not entirely sure if JARVIS will be able to accompany him, despite having found out JARVIS is able to hack the Bifrost), and Bruce doesn't want to risk the Hulk coming out in a situation where he doesn't have back-up for after Hulk is done. And all three of them agree that Natasha is the one best suited to going in and being deadly if needed, but capable of being diplomatic.


End file.
